


Forgive Me, Lover, For I Have Sinned

by xuxitime



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome!AU, Anger, Drabble, M/M, actor!bk, byeongkwan-centric, hopefully historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxitime/pseuds/xuxitime
Summary: Byeongkwan knew he was made for more than the world would allow him. He knew it when he was standing on stage, looking out over the grand amphitheater, all watching him, all listening to his words. He knew their society was fucked.And he was going to let them know.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Kudos: 7





	Forgive Me, Lover, For I Have Sinned

* * *

Every night.

Every night he would go back up on that stage. Tell a story that wasnt the one he wanted to tell. Speak words he didnt believe in. Play a character he had never been and never would be. An elegance he didnt possess. A carefulness he wanted to throw aside. A status he would never be allowed. An audience he wanted to spit in the face.

He cursed their faces and names. Saw them look up at him with hungry eyes. Look at his rosy dusted cheeks, his slender body in the flowy dress. He cursed them all. Traitors, thiefs, rapists. 

"Don't talk like that" had Sehyoon said, letting his fingers caress Byeongkwan's pale stomach. "You're going to get yourself killed."  
His voice was gentle, his smile was gentle, his fingers were gentle.  
Byeongkwan had gently promised him he would we careful.

  
He looked past the arrogant fucks, past the cynical faces of the soldiers behind them. To his own people. The ones so far away that he couldnt even make out their faces. The ones he raised his voice for every night so they could even know what was going on. The ones he did this for. And to the women, behind them even. Hidden in the darkness. Out of sight, out of mind. Their dresses not even half as pretty as the robes he wore. The ones he wish he could apologize to.

Back to the front row. Back to their raised eyebrows and bored looks. Back to the judgment.

He would give them a surprise.

"Watch me!" he screamed, voice echoing through the theater. "Am i not capable of art? Am i not capable of love, emotion, living? Are we not all?"

He could feel the roars of the audience. The sound vibrated through his body. He couldnt tell if they were booing or cheering. It didnt matter. He already felt strong arms pull at his. Felt them dragging down his body and choke his throat.

In his last moments he sent a prayer. Directly to the eyes behind the curtains, piercing into his back.

Forgive me, lover, for i have sinned.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! lemme know your thoughts !


End file.
